Enter The Opposition
by Shady's Baby
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! When 3 slytherin students challenge the trio's reign of mischeif, how far will they go to get revenge?
1. Bios

****

Characters

Harry ProngsJames Potter

Male

16 Birthday July 31st

Messy Black hair, nice build, bright green eyes.

Seeker, Gryffyndor Team

Animagus Reindeer

Ronald SootyXavier (A/N Tee Hee!) Weasly

Male

16 Birthday August 2nd

Blood red hair, shaggy and straight, nice build, deep blue eyes.

Beater, Gryffyndor Team.

Animagus Hare

Hermione Fiona Granger

Female

16 Birthday June 24th

Waist length bushy brown hair, regular height, bright brown eyes.

Not on quidditch team.

Animagus Collie

Timothy StripesAlixander Core

Male

16 (and a half!) Birthday April 18th

Dark Blonde hair, great build hazel eyes.

Chaser, Slytherin team

Animagus Tiger

Dane ZeeServerus Zaw (Snapes Nephew)

Male

16 Birthday February 28th

Black hair, great build, black eyes

Chaser, Slytherin team

Animagus Black wolf

Whil TailsDallas Fox

Female

15 (almost 16) Birthday December 13th

Dark reddish-purple hair, petite, deep brown eyes.

Keeper, Slytherin team

Animagus Fox


	2. Meeting the New kids

A/N If you liked my other story (Lost) Please tell me to continue!

Enter the Opposition

By Gryffyn

As Harry boarded the train he knew this year would be different, he knew he wouldn't get in so much trouble this year. Maybe he would even get a girlfriend! As he stepped into his regular compartment he was surprised to find, it was already occupied.

"Malfoy, who are these some new gooneys? I hear Crabbe and Goyle transferred to Durmstrang." At this moment Ron and Hermione walked in. 

" Ah Potter, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, they recently transferred from an American school and have stayed with me this summer."

"Wouldn't want to be them!" Whispered Ron. At this moment he got his first good look at the newcomers. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was sitting by himself on one side of the compartment at first this seemed odd but then Ron realized that Malfoy and the other boy were crowding on one side to sit next to the girl.

Malfoy gestured to the boy sitting all alone.

" Potty, weasel, mudblood, this is my friend Tim Core." Tim shot a devilish smile in Hermione's direction and she giggled.

"The man to my right is Dane Zaw, he is professor Snapes nephew." The boy called Dane extended his hand in greeting. Harry gladly shook it. 

"And last but certainly not least, this lovely young lady is Whil Fox." Whil smiled in their direction, although her mouth was smiling her eyes seemed distant as if she was thinking about something else. 

" And now that I've introduced you to all the people who will be kicking your arse this year Potter, I highly suggest you leave." And with that Malfoy shooed them out of the compartment.


	3. The Sorting

Thanks to Felicity who reviewed my story!

Enter the Opposition

By Gryffyn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the new characters.

"That girl was creepy!" muttered Ron.

"She seemed nice" countered Hermione, "So did the other two."

"You're just sticking up for them because you like that one guy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! But honestly, did you see that girls scar, it looked like she was clawed by something." The scar in question looked like some wicked bird had made it. There were three marks above her left eye and one below it.

"Ron, just because someone has an odd looking scar doesn't mean they're creepy, Harry's scar looks like a lightning bolt and you don't think he's creepy."

"Hey leave my scar out of this!" Harry hated when Ron and Hermione fought. 

[The sorting]

Once the sorting hat had sung it's song, professor McGonnagal stood to read the list.

"Arthur, Billy" was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.

The hat continued until the last name, Zerd, Evelyn had been called.

"This year joining us we have five new transfer students, they are all coming from a school in the United States. Their names are Syan Quinnson, Joel Bark, Tim Core, Dane Zaw, and Whil Fox."

Dumbledor stood.

"Syan, why don't you go first?" Syan was in seventh year one year older than the trio. She walked over to the hat and placed it on her head. It took several minutes before she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Tim Core why don't you go?"

Tim sauntered over to the hat, placed it on his head and waited, there was an awkward silence in which Hermione was praying.

"Gryffyndor, Gryffyndor, please be Gryffyndor!" 

"Slytherin!" Shouted the hat; Hermione sighed in disappointment, the Slytherin table clapped loudly.

"Joel Bark you're up."

The hat took its time sorting Joel into Gryffyndor. The table cheered! 

"Whil Fox, it's your turn." She slowly walked to the hat and gently placed it on her head. They waited for five whole minutes.

"Darkpa-I mean Slytherin!" Students gaped, the hat had faltered in it's decision, this had never happened before!

"Settle down students" commanded Dumbledor "The sorting hat simply made a mistake! Now last but certainly not least, I would like to welcome Dane Zaw, the nephew of our very own Professor Snape!" Dane jammed the hat on his head, again the hat faltered.

"Dragonwin-Slytherin!" The hat decided, again the students gasped.

A/N I guess this is kinda a cliffie, if you like please review for me to continue, any suggestions are welcome, if you don't like it, tell me why, but please have a good reason.


	4. What he's not the heir of gryffyndor?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I actually think the plot might be mine! Hooray! *squeals*  
  
After dinner the trio went back to their common room.  
Our match against Slytherin is tommorow. We need to get a good nights sleep so we can kick their butts. Harry called to Ron.  
He answered. Just then they heard an announcement over the loud speaker.   
Mr.s Potter, Weasley, Core, Zaw and Malfoy along with Ms. Granger and Ms. Fox, Please report to the headmasters office immediatly.   
Harry Ron and Hermione rushed to Dumbledor office. When they arrived the others were there waiting for them.  
Began Dumbledor I have reason to believe you might be the Heirs of the founders.   
But Proffessor Piped Hermione There are only four founders and there are seven of us.  
Contrary to popular belief the founders of the other two wizarding schools got along quite well with the four founders of our school." Replied Dumbledor "What I am saying is thatyou might be the heirs of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffyndor, Slytherin and the heirs of the founders of Durmstrang and Beuxbatons. The two founders of Durmstrang are Daemyon Dragonwing and Kyryn Karthwine. The founder of Beuxbatons was Danyel Darkpaw. You will have to put on the sorting hat and it will tell you if you are the heirs."  
The group nodded.  
"You first Mr. Potter."  
Harry placed the hat on his head. Mentally he was asking it, 'am I one of the heirs?'. Eventually the hat replied aloud.  
"Heir of Hufflepuff"   
Not really a cliffie there but it could be. Thanks to Felicity for being my first (and only) reviewer!  
  
  



End file.
